Trusting
by fading-spark
Summary: I trust you John, she whispered. PostAbandoned fic.


**Summary: **_"I trust you John," she whispered._  
**Pairing: **Claire/Locke  
**Warning: **Spoilers for 2x06 Abandoned if you haven't seen it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Claire, Locke or the island. JJ and Damon and Carlton and ABC do. )  
**Feedback: **Is loved like a new episode of Lost is. Greatly!

* * *

It was the look on John's face. The knowing glint in John's eye when she had mentioned that damned Virgin Mary statue. Claire's interest had peaked. What did John know that he wasn't telling her?

When Charlie took Aaron so Claire could go on her daily walk, she had followed John. She had been patient and stayed a fair distance behind him, trying not to alert him of her presence, but every so often a twig would snap loudly or Claire would feel the urge to cough and she knew that he must've been aware she was there. But since he seemed content letting her follow, she stayed silent and waited to see where he was headed.

Eventually he stopped in the middle of a clearing and Claire recognised it immediately as the site where Boone had died, the large plane in the middle of the field tipping her off.

"Is there something you wanted Claire?" John's gentle tone snapped her out of her thoughts and she remembered why she was there.

"What are you doing out here?" Claire asked wonderingly, glancing around curiously. A flash of colour caught her eye and Claire felt herself gravitating towards a toppled over crate near the plane. She bent down to search the contents of the crate when John's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Claire glanced up at his stern words, but it was too late. Her fingers brushed the broken statue pieces and little baggies within and Claire found her glance moving back to the crate.

"Oh my god," Claire gasped, looking down at the many baggies of heroin in the crate. "Oh my _god_." She pulled one of the small baggies out and laid it on her palm, staring at it intently.

"I'm sorry Claire," John whispered, and she felt his hand brush her neck. She leant into his reassuring touch and relaxed slightly, but not enough to stop the overwhelming anger well up in her.

"You knew?" she grinded out, her fists clenching at her sides as she rose to her feet. John's eyes were sympathetic which just increased her anger. She hated the idea of him feeling sorry for her, because the only person on the island that seemed to care for her was a lying junkie.

"Yes, I knew. I figured it out when you mentioned the statue earlier," John explained. Claire nodded, an angry smirk marring her lips.

"Were you going to tell me?" she snapped, tossing the baggie still in her fist away, as if it were evil. John shrugged good naturedly, as if she wasn't about ready to bite his head off.

"I showed you, didn't I?" he pointed out. Claire stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out into hysterical laughter. John reached out to hold Claire worriedly but she stepped back, waving off his concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Really. It's just, this is too much," Claire explained, slumping down against the wrecked plane. John nodded understandingly and passed her his water bottle, which she took a swig from to calm herself down.

"Understandably. You've just been through a shock," John rationalised. Claire shrugged.

"Not really. I suppose I knew this could happen, I just didn't know that it'd be so soon. And it explains Charlie's behaviour the past few days," Claire said, passing John back the water bottle and taking his hand as he helped her to her feet. They started back towards the camp slowly, taking peace in each others company.

"You know, I don't believe Charlie's actually had any of the heroin," John told her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction. But she simply nodded and twisted her hair behind her shoulder.

"I know. But its there, the temptation is within his reach. I can't trust him with Aaron," Claire explained softly. A moment past and then Claire stopped walking and looked up at John. "I trust you with Aaron." John stopped as well and stared back down at Claire, whose heart was racing wildly in her chest. John reached over to brush Claire's cheek tenderly and once again she leaned into his touch.

"Claire," he breathed, causing her to shiver. She snuggled herself against his chest and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

"I trust you John," she whispered. John smiled and bent down to kiss her on the top of the head.

"I love you too Claire."


End file.
